Rika's Feelings
by Legendary Street Racer
Summary: This is a Rukato! For those fans of that... please read and review.
1. Rika's Feelings

This is my first fanfic story… so please be easy on me…  
  
Don't expect that much from me…  
  
(A/N: Of course… this topic is on Digimon)  
  
(A/N: This is about the 3rd season)  
  
It's summer now and the tamers are done their jobs to protect the Digital World. They didn't have to finish the rest of their grade. (A/N: They took vacation just to save both worlds) They had a meeting in the spot where Takato kept Guilmon while he was at school. They were just relaxed… telling back stories back to each other about the adventures while they all had Digimon.  
  
When they were finished their happy meeting… the tamers all went to Henry's house to play the Digimon game. Rika, Takato and Henry were playing the Digimon game while the Digimon and Susie were watching television.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
*Henry's dad is home from work*  
  
The tamers that were playing the Digimon game beat the whole game.  
  
"The last part was the hardest" Henry said.  
  
Henry's dad came into his room to check out what they were doing. After a moment, he gave Henry a new game that he had just designed and wanted Henry and his friends to comment on the game. How he could change the game of their opinions. Henry's dad wanted Henry to grab them some drinks to be polite of course. Henry asked what all the Digimon and the tamers what they wanted. The Digimon just wanted water and the tamers wanted some juice.  
  
So, Henry went out of the room for a moment, while Takato and Rika were waiting in Henry's room… alone patiently.  
  
"Should we start the game without him?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nah… it's Henry's game anyways… just wait for him." Takato replied.  
  
Takato was going to sit at the couch in Henry's room. Rika was going to sit beside him, but suddenly… there was a small earthquake (4.7 on the Richter scale). At this time Rika was still walking. The floor shook where Rika fell backwards onto the floor and Takato fell forward toward Rika. They both fell onto the floor and they both kissed on the lips… 


	2. Start of a Love Life

I have received a lot of reviews. Thanks for the people who reviewed me. You make this story possible.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was short because I didn't have that much time to finish. I was in a hurry.)  
  
(A/N: This is a Rukato story also. Both Takato and Rika have a crush on each other, but just didn't tell each other.)  
  
Takato and Rika were on the floor kissing each other thanks to the earthquake. But, is this an intention? Were they really meant for each other that happened? To find out… read the rest of the story.  
  
Henry came back into his room without looking saying, "Did you guys feel the earthquake?"  
  
Henry couldn't find them until he looked onto the floor. He was surprised at what he saw.  
  
(A/N: Takato and Rika didn't let go yet because they were still thinking what they should do.)  
  
"Uh… What in the world are you to doing?" Henry questioned.  
  
At this time, Rika and Takato separated from the kiss.  
  
"There was an earthquake… and we both fell on the floor. The rest you know about." Rika said.  
  
Henry's dad came into Henry's room.  
  
"Are you kids okay?" Henry's dad asked as he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"We're okay" the tamers said together.  
  
"I wonder what caused that earthquake." Takato wondered.  
  
"Well… You kids stay right here while I go to work and check what happened. It might be another Digimon trespassing into our world." Henry's dad stated as he was leaving the room.  
  
"Let's get started on the game." Rika said trying not to think about the kiss for the moment.  
  
Henry nodded and installed the game. They started playing the game. During the introduction of the game, Rika and Takato were thinking about the kiss.  
  
Takato *thinking*: That kiss was great since I even love her. Does Rika know that I love her? Maybe she does because she didn't really matter or like was annoyed by that kiss. I'll ask her later about this after we go home.  
  
Rika *thinking*: I love Takato. Did that have a purpose? Were we meant for each other? I just want to know if he loves me or not. That's all I want to know.  
  
Henry was looking at both Rika and Takato.  
  
"Are you two okay? You two look dead." Henry was confused as he asked the question.  
  
"I… I…was just thinking about something that might happen in the game." Takato answered nervously as he was telling a lie.  
  
"Umm… I was just thinking about the earthquake… What could have made it, but I'm pretty sure that's just a natural disaster." Rika explained nervously as she also told a lie.  
  
"Okay… You two don't need to be that nervous and giving so many details." Henry said.  
  
"I thought you might think of something else, that's why I was giving you so many details." Takato said.  
  
"Same here" Rika agreeing with Takato.  
  
"What is there that I could think of something else? You mean that "kiss" incident right?" Henry said.  
  
Rika and Takato nodded.  
  
"Okay… end of this discussion. Let's continue on the game. We're getting to the ending part." Henry said.  
  
Finished the game that they were testing out for Henry's dad.  
  
"That game was great!" Takato commented.  
  
"Yup" Henry and Rika agreed.  
  
Henry's dad is home from his work.  
  
Walks into Henry's room.  
  
"That was just a normal earthquake." Henry's dad said in relief.  
  
"The computers were down, so we couldn't predict that there would be an earthquake." Henry's dad added.  
  
It was time for Rika and Takato to go home at this time. As they were waiting for the elevator, Takato asked Rika if she could go to the park for a moment to talk about something.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. At the Park

"I won't be long. I just want to tell you something" Takato added.  
  
"Okay, at the park… We'll walk together there." Rika suggested.  
  
*The elevator door opens and walks in*  
  
*Walked to the park*  
  
"Please sit down and we'll talk." Takato said politely.  
  
*Rika thinking: He's not that often that he's so polite to me. Maybe I'm just too nervous.*  
  
"Umm… Rika… I wanted to tell you that…"  
  
"Yes?" Rika waiting impatiently for him to finish.  
  
"I love you, Rika."  
  
"Actually… I love you too, Takato. I've been waiting to say that a long time."  
  
*Takato shyly moves his left hand over to Rika's left hand.*  
  
*They were holding hands now and Rika gave a light kiss to Takato's right cheek*  
  
Both Takato and Rika were silent for a while. They were both happy that they could be girlfriend and boyfriend. There was total silence for about 4 minutes. Takato brought up the topic of when they first met each other… hated each other, but later got friendlier. They talked for so long that they forgot to go back home. As the two lovebirds were talking, Rika began to be tired, so she laid her head onto Takato's right shoulder. After, Takato began to be sleepy and slept with Rika.  
  
*Morning at 9:14 am*  
  
Takato woke up and saw Rika still sleeping on his shoulder. He took a quick look at his watch.  
  
"Whoa! Rika… wake up!" Takato said.  
  
"Wh…what is going on?" Rika sounding surprised.  
  
"We're already late for school!" Takato shouted.  
  
(A/N: Takato and Rika were in different schools.)  
  
"Relax Takato… It's only Sunday." Rika calming Takato down.  
  
"Oh yeah! You should better go home now" Takato said.  
  
"Let's just make up an excuse why we weren't home." Rika said.  
  
"How about we were in the park or something?" Takato asked.  
  
"Nope. We had a sleepover at Henry's" Rika suggested.  
  
"Okay. See you later." Takato said.  
  
*Rika and Takato kiss on the lips lightly.*  
  
Takato walked Rika home to ensure her safety. Rika's mom ran up to Rika and asked where she was all night. She told her little lie that she made up and Takato supported her lie as in like he was at the sleepover too. Just in case her mom didn't trust her. Rika and Takato went into her room.  
  
"See you later, Rika" Takato said.  
  
Takato ran his fastest to home. He caught back his breath before he walked into the house. (A/N: His house is connected to his parent's bakery.) There was no one at the shop when he entered. His mother asked the same thing as Rika's parents and Takato explained just like Rika did to her mother. His mother wasn't concerned anymore and Takato grabbed some bread from the oven. He ran upstairs and phoned Henry.  
  
"Hello" Henry's dad said as he answered the phone.  
  
"May I speak to Henry?"  
  
"Sure, please wait a second."  
  
*On the phone listening to Henry's dad call Henry to wake up and told him there was a phone call for him*  
  
"Hello?" Henry sounding very tired.  
  
"Henry…This is Takato"  
  
"I know that. What do you want?"  
  
*Takato explains about the relationship with Rika and what happened last night.*  
  
"I want you to support my lie if ever my mom phones you to check it out. Okay?" Takato asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks a lot"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Hangs up and Takato runs downstairs to help his parents with the baking part.*  
  
*The store closes*  
  
"Today's bakery was selling like hot cakes!" Takato's mom told Takato and his dad.  
  
"Thanks to you kiddo. You helped me with the baking." Takato's dad thanking Takato.  
  
"No problem." Takato feeling great.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
*Takato going to sleep*  
  
There were some rocks that were hitting his window… Is this danger or is it someone trying to get his attention?  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Rika's Rival

(A/N: This is the final chapter of this story.)  
  
Takato got out of bed to see who was throwing rocks at his window. It was Rika! He opened his window.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just want to ask you a question. Did you tell Henry about our relationship?"  
  
"Yes… just in case either mine or your parents phone Henry to ask if they didn't trust us."  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Rika leaves*  
  
*Takato continues on with his sleep*  
  
*Next day at Takato's school*  
  
(A/N: Henry tells everyone at school about Rika and Takato.)  
  
"Wow… you have a girlfriend already?" a bunch of guys standing near the door to his class said.  
  
"How would you know about Rika?" Takato sounding very surprised.  
  
"It was Henry that told us about her" a guy from the group responded.  
  
*Takato walks into his classroom*  
  
Takato heard some whispering around the girls around Rei's desk talking about Takato's relationship. He also heard one of the girls saying…  
  
"Don't let Makoto know about Rika and Takato or else she'll freak out"  
  
*Takato thinking: Makoto likes me? Sounds like it. I'll tell Rika later about this.*  
  
*Makoto enters the class*  
  
*School starts*  
  
(A/N: Rei and Makoto are made up people for the use of this chapter only.)  
  
(A/N: Takato realizes that Makoto is keeping an eye on him.)  
  
*Recess*  
  
Takato acts very cool in front of Makoto and even swears to make his reputation like he is very good. But, inside, he's not that tough. Makoto thinks he's such a tough guy and she thinks that she never picked a wrong guy to like.  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
*School ends*  
  
Takato ran as quick as he can to Rika's house. But, when he got to her house, Rika wasn't there so he waited for her to come. When Rika came to her house, she asked why Takato was there. Takato explained everything to Rika about Makoto liking him. Takato left after he told the story and Rika was so relaxed. Maybe it's because she trusts Takato that he wouldn't go after Makoto.  
  
(A/N: Takato's birthday is tomorrow.)  
  
He walked back home. His parents were baking a surprise for Takato for his birthday. By this time, they hid the surprise so that he wouldn't see it until tomorrow. Takato was home and he went upstairs to do his homework and his usual stuff at home.  
  
After dinner, Takato was assigned to go out to buy some milk for tomorrow. He rode his bike out and saw Rika with Makoto while he passed along. He spied on them for a while to see what they were doing. Rika slapped Makoto and said…  
  
"Bitch! Takato's mine. Find some other guy. I bet there are more guys out there just like Takato." Rika said frustrated.  
  
*Takato ran to where Rika and Makoto were*  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Takato said and moving Makoto right behind him.  
  
"So, you are protecting her, right?"  
  
"What you did was wrong!" Takato yelled at Rika.  
  
*Rika got very angry and left*  
  
Takato went to get milk for tomorrow's business.  
  
When Takato got home, the phone rang and he ran over to answer the phone. It was Rika! Why would she be calling Takato when she's angry at him?  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Rika said.  
  
"It's hard to control for which people like you or not, eh?" Takato joked a little.  
  
"I guess you were just worried about me" Takato added.  
  
"I was so scared that you would pick her over me" Rika said.  
  
"Never!" Takato shouted, "would I ever choose anyone over you."  
  
"So, you're not mad at me anymore right?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nope" Takato answered swiftly.  
  
"Can you come over to my house early tomorrow?" Rika asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay… See you later then." Rika said.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Me too"  
  
*Hangs up*  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Takato woke up early than usual today. He dressed and got prepared for school faster than ever before. He left the house early and walked over to Rika's house. Rika woke up early also. Rika ran up to Takato with a birthday gift. It was a watch that she bought prior to Takato's birthday. (A/N: No d-u-h. Or else Rika wouldn't have a gift for Takato for his birthday.) She had another one the same, but different colours. Takato's was blue and Rika's was pink. Rika helped Takato wear his watch.  
  
*Rika and Takato left for school*  
  
*After school*  
  
Takato came home and his parents surprised him with a cake that they made prior to Takato's birthday. (A/N: Again, of course, they wouldn't have a cake for him if they didn't prepare for him earlier.) His dad realized that he had a watch that he had never seen before. So, he thought it was his girlfriend that gave it to him. He linked it to why he left early for school this morning. Rika's and Takato's parents know that their children have a girlfriend/boyfriend. 


End file.
